<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrong Words by Misshood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031478">Wrong Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshood/pseuds/Misshood'>Misshood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Coming Out, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, One sided Dick Grayson/Tim Drake, Referenced Dick Grayson/Tiger, Secret Relationship, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:27:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshood/pseuds/Misshood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim decides he wants to start telling people about his and Jason's relationship. They decide to start with Dick, which may prove to be the wrong decision.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim traced the veins of the arm that was slung across his waist, waiting for Jason to wake up. Until then, he could study his face. He wasn’t usually up before Jason so it was a welcome sight. Peaceful and rested. He had a habit of getting more sleep than Tim, but that wasn’t saying much. </p><p>Last night had been a good night. The kind of good night that Tim would be able to feel for the entire day. But also the kind of good night that had both of them falling asleep with no alarm to wake up to.  </p><p>“What are you doing awake babybird?” Jason’s voice was groggy as he blinked away sleep.He was usually out of bed and had breakfast ready before Tim even notices he was gone, so Tim being up tended to worry.   </p><p>“I’ve been thinking…” Tim says and Jason's face immediately scrunches up his face. “I want to start telling people about us. The family. Maybe some friends of mine.”</p><p>“If that’s what you want it’s what I want too. What changed?”</p><p>“I don’t know, I just… I think I’m ready. I want everyone to know. I want them to be happy for us.”</p><p> </p><p>The two had a slow morning. Jason called Dick that afternoon and invited him over for dinner. He decided to make chicken carbonara for the three of them. </p><p>Jason was just finishing up dinner when Dick knocked on the door. He ran to get it. When he opened it, Dick looked surprised for a second and Jason realized that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. </p><p>“Shit, let me just go…” Dick nodded and Jason ran to the bedroom. For whatever reason all the shirts he could find were Tim’s. He didn’t want to accidentally spill the beans to dick by coming out in a Sci-Fi shirt that was three sizes too small. </p><p>When he came back out Dick was sitting on the couch fiddling with his phone. He had a bit of a smile on his face, probably texting some new girl.</p><p>“Dinners just about done,” Jason said, “and Tim should be getting here any minute, I know he had to turn in a paper, so he’s running a bit late.”</p><p>By the time they all sat down to eat, all Dick and Tim could do was compliment the chef.</p><p>“Where did you even learn to cook like this Jaybird?” Dick asked. </p><p>“You know, the neighborhood, Alfred, african militant groups.”</p><p>Tim giggled at Jason’s joke and Dick gave him a confused look for it. Tim coughed to clear his throat, “So, Dick. We have something to tell you. It’s really important for me, and I want you to be the first one to know.”</p><p>Tim focused on Tim, “Go on,” He said. </p><p>“Jason and I,” Jason grabbed Tim’s hand on top of the table, “We’re together.”</p><p>Dick didn’t say anything for a minute and Tim could feel his heart pounding in his chest. This was it. Dick would be happy for him. Of course he would be. It was Dick. His mentor and his brother. Dick would be happy for him.</p><p>“What the hell? You’re kidding right? This is a joke?”</p><p>Tim didn’t know what to say. What could he say?</p><p>Concern washed over Jason’s face as he looked at Tim. “This isn’t at all a joke. Tim and I are together.”</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck? He’s a kid Jason! This is so wrong. You can’t do this.”</p><p>“I can’t do this? He’s nineteen, Dick.”</p><p>Tim still couldn’t force any words out. Dick didn’t look angry, but he was going back and forth between amused and disgusted. </p><p>“You are finally back on good terms with the family, with Bruce, and you are going to jeopardize it all. He’s innocent. Little Timmy doesn’t need your influence.”</p><p>Tim felt rage burning inside of himself. He went from being speechless to being angry. </p><p>“Sleeping with him after everything you have done to him? Do you really not see how fucked up this is?”</p><p>That’s when Tim burst, “What is it that makes this so hard for you Dick? What ridiculous picture have you painted of me in your mind? Do you think that he corrupted me? Newsflash: I wasn’t a virgin before Jason and I got together. Far from it actually. Kon and I slept together a dozen times. Bernard from school. Hell, I even had a one night stand with one of Ra’s al Ghul’s assassins in Iraq. So stop treating me like a child and stop blaming this on Jason!”</p><p>Dick just stared at him, stunned. Jason was pretty sure that was mostly meant to hurt Dick, to shock him as well. It’s something he would regret later. When he did, Jason would be there for him, but before that Tim was going to be devastated and angry. There weren’t many people Tim Drake needed the approval of, but Dick was one of them.</p><p>“You say you trust us, but you don’t trust me to make my own decisions and clearly you don’t trust Jason if you think he could be taking advantage of someone. So if you don’t have any respect for either of us you should just leave.”</p><p>“Tim, I didn’t mean-”</p><p>“Don’t tell me what you meant or what you didn’t. I told you to leave, so go!”</p><p> </p><p>Dick slammed the door as he left.</p><p>Jason didn’t know what to do for Tim. He didn’t have anything to say that could fix this. He hadn’t always been there but he knew that Tim was just getting over Dick’s Batman days. He wanted to touch him, but he didn’t know how or where. He didn’t know if Tim needed space or comfort. He didn’t want to ask either. </p><p>Jason was so lost in thought about what he should be doing, that he didn’t even notice that Tim had moved until he heard a loud crash. There was a chair smashed to pieces on the ground. And suddenly Tim just broke down. He was on his knees on the ground sobbing. </p><p>It didn’t really matter what he was thinking anymore, Jason immediately sunk down right beside him and held him as tight as he could as he shook and heaved.</p><p>It went on like that for a while. Tim’s breathing slowly went back to normal and Jason wiped all of the tears from his face. Good thing Tim didn’t get snotty like Jason did. He couldn’t cry without needing a few boxes of tissues. </p><p>Tim pulled away and looked at Jason, “Sorry about the chair.”<br/>
Jason just laughed into his hair, “don’t worry about it baby bird.”</p><p> </p><p>It was four in the morning when Dick showed up in Jason’s kitchen. Jason was long asleep, but Tim hadn’t been able to sleep, not with everything going through his mind the way it was. He had gotten up as soon as he was sure that Jay was asleep to update case files. </p><p>“I can hear you,” He said, “Just come inside.”</p><p>Dick came off of his perch at the fire escape. He wasn’t in his Nightwing uniform, rather black jeans and a red hoodie. “I wanted to apologize, for all of those things I said. It was wrong of me to treat you like that.” </p><p>“I know that. I’m really not in the mood to make you feel better,” Tim didn’t stop typing on his laptop. Didn’t take his eyes off of the screen. “How did you even know I was here. This is Jason’s place.”</p><p>“A guess,” Dick said, “I wanted to tell you that… me reacting like. It wasn’t because of you. It was me, I have some shit going on.”</p><p>Tim stood up to face Dick, glaring up at him, “I don’t what could have been so bad that excuses the way you treated me, the way you treated Jason. So go ahead and tell me why it wasn’t really your fault.”</p><p>“That isn’t what I meant Tim. I need to come clean. I…” </p><p>Dick’s turned his eyes to the floor. Staring at Tim’s bare feet on the tile floor. </p><p>And the next thing that Tim knew, Dick’s lips were on his, hands on his neck and waist. Tim tried to push against his chest, but Dick didn’t budge. Only when Dick started to mouth at his neck could Tim tell him to stop, but Dick didn’t listen.</p><p>“Don’t you get Timmy. I was waiting for you. So long I have been waiting. Then you go and start sleeping with Jason?” He said into Tim’s neck, “I’m not waiting anymore.” </p><p>“No! Dick! Stop!” Tim pushed as hard as he could, but he was weak from patrol and Dick was stronger than him, but he kept struggling in his grip. </p><p>Suddenly Dick fell to the floor. Jason stood behind him, eyes green with rage, holding a gun in his hand. He had smacked Dick hard enough in the head with it to get him off of Tim, but Dick was still conscious. </p><p>Tim clung to Jason. </p><p>“If you don’t leave right now, I will kill you,” Jason said. Tim had only heard Jason use that voice when he was talking to criminals, but this was Dick.</p><p>Dick went out the front door, probably not trusting himself on the fire escape after that hit to the head. </p><p>As soon as he was gone, Jason’s demeanor completely changed, “Are you okay babybird?”</p><p>Tim nodded.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“I don’t know… But that can’t be Dick.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know whether or not I should extend this or just leave it as a one-off. I deleted my account last year and have been losing confidence in my writing abilities, but I figure the best way to get back is to just put something up.</p><p>Thank you so much for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dick's Perspective</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick stood outside the door of Jason’s apartment. He heard a crash and then Tim’s sobbing. Jason was comforting, probably holding him.</p><p>Dick stayed there, sitting against the door for over an hour, Tim and Jason weren’t even there anymore. They had gone to bed.</p><p>Dick felt like such an asshole. Letting his problems get in the way of Tim’s happiness. Well, it wouldn’t have been the first time. It was just so hard, after all of these years of not letting himself think about Tim that way. Then seeing Jason. The damn just broke.</p><p>It hadn’t always been like this. When Tim was young, when he first came to Dick, he thought of him as just a kid, maybe even his brother. But then Tim grew up. At some point everything about Tim had gone from a little boy to a man.</p><p>His eyes that used to be serious were sharp and calculating. His face used to be round and childish, now he had a sharp jaw and cheekbones. The graceful movements of his compact, muscular body.</p><p>Dick remembers the day that he realized the way that he felt. He had walked into the cave one morning and Tim was at the Batcomputer, wearing a black t-shirt. Dick took a moment to quietly observe the boy. He had probably been up all night, reviewing his cases, trying to find something that he or Bruce had overlooked.</p><p>Of course Tim knew he was there, he always knew. As soon as he turned around in his chair, Dick saw the red “S” on the black shirt.</p><p>“A Superboy shirt? Kon got a Robing shirt?”</p><p>Tim’s face flushed red. He sputtered out some answer and it didn’t take long for Dick to realize exactly why Tim was wearing that shirt that seemed to be two or three sizes too big.</p><p>It took him quite a bit longer to realize that the feeling in his gut was jealousy. That he was jealous… because he wanted Tim.</p><p>After that, Dick was ashamed. He could barely be around Tim. Afraid someone would realize that he was a predator. He was in love with his kid brother. He worked less with Bruce. Spent more time in Bludhaven. When he did work with them, he wouldn’t shower in the cave. He wouldn’t even sleep at the manor unless he absolutely had to.</p><p>He did his best not to think about it, would push all thoughts of Tim to the back of his mind, only to resurface late at night during Dick’s most shameful moments.</p><p>And then Bruce died and Dick took up the mantle. Tim needed someone more than ever then, but Dick couldn’t be around him. So he betrayed him. Took Robin away from him. The thing that meant everything to Tim, but Dick didn’t even hesitate.</p><p>It had taken years for Tim to forgive him, and Dick could be around him again. He thought that he had moved on.<br/>
But he threw all of that away.</p><p>Tim was with Jason. Jason was older than him, just like Dick. His adopted brother, just like Dick. And what they were doing, it was the thing that Dick had spent years telling himself could only be a fantasy. So he lashed out.</p><p>He knew he was in the wrong. He would have to explain himself to Tim, or at least apologize. It wasn’t the same situation. It had been years, and the two of them seemed happy. Happier than either of them ever seemed to be alone.</p><p>Dick decided on his drive back to the manor that he would give them a couple of days to cool off, and then he would try his best to make it right.</p><p>He slipped under the covers of his childhood bed, thinking about what he would say to them, but before he knew it he was asleep.</p><p> </p><p>It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream.</p><p>A nightmare. Dick hadn’t had any that horrible, that vivid since… well since Catalina. It was the type of dream that was hard to shake. The look on Tim’s face. The fear in his eyes, and Dick couldn’t do anything but let it happen. It's like he was possessed and had to watch as he forced himself on Tim. He wouldn't do that. Ever.  </p><p>His mind had some mercy on him, had conjured up Jason to keep the dream from going on.</p><p>It was the type of dream that felt more like a memory when you woke up.</p><p>He made his way downstairs, and saw Tim and Jason in the kitchen. Dick sat back for a minute, and observed. Tim sat at the counter with a cup of coffee clutched in his hands, Jason stood behind. He was taller than Tim, even with Tim sat on the high bar stool. Tim looked like he hadn’t gotten any sleep last night.</p><p>Jason kissed the side of his head, “I’m gonna go find Bruce.”<br/>
This was Dick’s chance to come clean, make things right between the two of them. When he walked into the kitchen, Tim immediately looked upset, almost scared. He stood up from his chair. He looked ready to fight.</p><p>“I’m not here to fight, Tim.”</p><p>Tim just shook his head.</p><p>“Look I’m sorry for what I did. I have an explanation. For everything.”</p><p>“An explanation,” Tim looked disgusted now, “Dick, you tried to rape me.”</p><p>“No, what are you--”</p><p>Before Dick could finish his sentence, everything went Black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you guys so much for your support! It means so much to me. It made me really inspired to finish this work. Your comments really help me stay motivated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason was staring at Bruce and Bruce was staring at the computer. Nothing. Not even a blink of concern or emotion. Nothing. Jason always thought that Tim would be there when they told him. Jason had just told him shocking news that should be changing the way he looks at him. Like he could ever say anything to get Bruce to look at him.</p><p>“Tim didn’t want to tell you like this,” Jason said. His voice came out soft. Usually he thought a lot about the tone of his voice when he spoke to Bruce. Was he giving anything away? Would he be able to tell when Jason was sad or hurt. But now, he didn’t really have a mind to focus on that.</p><p>“And you?,” Bruce said.</p><p>Jason? What about him? He hadn’t really even thought of that, just assumed that Bruce wouldn’t like that he was involved. “I ain’t really got anything to lose with you, B. Tim does, and he really needs you to be happy for him.”</p><p>That’s when the look on Bruce finally looked at Jason. And Jason had never seen the look on his face before. He wasn’t mad or offended. He looked ashamed. “Of course I’m happy for him. And for you.”</p><p>There was a sincerity there that made Jason smile. Bruce was happy for them, and that made Tim happy. He knew that Tim had always needed Bruce’s approval. And they, in quiet times late in bed, had fantasized together about him being happy for them. Speaking at their wedding and bonding with their kids.</p><p>“Jason,” Bruce said, taking Jason away from his thoughts, “Why isn’t Tim with you?”</p><p>And that’s when reality came hurtling back at him. It didn’t matter now that Bruce was happy for them, they didn’t have time to be happy about that. If the news that his robins were dating was going to shock him then what came next was going to destroy him.</p><p>“Well, ya see…”</p><p>It was hard for Bruce to believe, which made sense. Dick was the good one. Even though Jason wasn’t Dick’s biggest fan, it would have been hard to believe if it didn’t happen right in front of him.</p><p>“This doesn’t sound like Dick, but this isn’t the kind of situation where I can give him the benefit of the doubt.”</p><p>Tim appeared at the door of Bruce’s study, “Come quick, It’s Dick.”</p><p>Jason immediately thought something had happened. He didn’t even know that Dick was here, If he touched Tim again, Jason thought he might kill him.</p><p>He hadn’t hurt Tim, Jason soon saw. When they got to the kitchen Dick was on the ground. He looked pale and sick, it was dark around his eyes and his lips. He looked like death laying there on the ground.</p><p>Bruce was already on the ground checking his vitals.</p><p>“He’s breathing. Low pulse. Fever,” Bruce said, “We need to get him to the cave.</p><p>--</p><p>“Fear Toxin? That doesn’t make any sense,” Tim said, “this isn’t what it does.” Bruce had spent the afternoon running tests, trying to figure out what had been causing whatever the hell was going on with Dick. Jason had taken Tim back to his place. Tim was hoping they figured out what was wrong, and whatever it was could explain Dick’s behavior.</p><p>“It’s what it looks like, but there’s is something off about it. Different from any of cranes toxins.” Bruce’s baritone came out staticy through the laptop, “I need to consult a contact of mine, I will have more information for you tomorrow.”</p><p>“Zatanna.”</p><p>“Wait you think this shit is magic? It's fear toxin. I don’t get it. What are you thinking?”</p><p>“I will tell you tomorrow if my hunch is correct.” Hunch? Bruce never went off of a hunch. There was something he wasn't telling Tim. “And Tim,”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“It’s come to my attention that you don’t...uh, as a father I have not always been....” He took a breath, “I’m happy for the two of you, I’m sorry for the circumstances of my finding out, but I will always support you.”</p><p>"Thank you Bruce. Let us know as soon as you figure this out."</p><p>"Of course." And with that, Bruce hung up the phone. </p><p>“I don’t get it.” Jason said.</p><p>“Neither do I. I think Bruce knows more than he is saying.”</p><p>“Fear toxin,” Jason said, “If he’s right then that means that it wasn’t Dick. Something was making him do it.”</p><p>Tim just grunted. Jason was trying to make him feel better. Write off what happened as something that didn’t have the repercussions that all of this did, but he was wrong. What ever was going on in Dick’s head that caused him to do this didn’t come from nothing.</p><p>Jason placed a kiss on his temple. That’s were he always kissed Tim when he was thinking. He was okay with him being off in his own world, as long as he came back.</p><p>“I’m gonna go make you some food. You haven’t anything to eat all day.”</p><p>Tim just nodded. Still processing the conversation they had just had with Bruce.</p><p>Bruce was happy for them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am truly sorry that I haven't been posting on this story. People have been so encouraging to me and it feels like some sort of betrayal to those people for me to forget about a story like that, so I apologize. I feel like I always have really great ideas for stories but I don't have the writing skill to back that up. I think that means that I just need to write more and if I finish this story it will be my first multi chapter fic that I didn't just abandon part way through. I can do this. I really think I can. I think that my skills are really improving so I hope that you enjoy this. </p><p>Woof that was long. Sorry, I guess I felt like putting my insecurities out there. Anyways thank you so much for reading.  I really appreciate it so thank you from the bottom of my heart.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jason and Tim arrived at the cave the next day they were greeted by not just Bruce, but Zatanna as well. Dick was laying unconscious. He was fitful, like he was having some sort of nightmare and Tim just wanted to wake him up. Help him. </p><p>“Tim,” Zatanna spoke, “I need to speak to you. Alone.”</p><p>It turned out that Crane wasn’t involved in whatever the hell was going on, but that was were the good news ended. There was a new toxin out there, one that was created using a combination of Scarecrow’s latest formula and magic. </p><p>“It doesn’t just affect the body and mind, it takes root in the subjects subconscious, their fears coming about in a much more detrimental way. The conscious and subconscious linked together in a way that essentially traps them. It has progressed slowly, but Dick is now essentially being held captive by his fears. Those fears began to manifest in reality. ”What does that even mean? Why did whatever fears Dick have manifest as attempted rape? </p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Tim said, “I assume, since you're here, that antitoxin isn’t gonna cut it.”</p><p>“You would be right. The only way for someone to go into Dick’s mind and help to escape.”</p><p>“Who? You? Bruce?” No. It isn’t that simple is it. </p><p>“This isn’t just in and out. Whoever does this is going to have access to Dick’s mind. Every secret, every memory, even things about him that he isn’t himself aware of.” </p><p>They wanted him to do it. That’s why she’s talking to him alone. Jason wouldn’t want him to be the one who does this. “Why me?”</p><p>“I got through to him. Just for a few minutes last night. He wanted you, you're the only one that he wants in his mind, but if you don’t want to we can find another-”</p><p>“No. I’ll do it. Just tell me exactly what I have to do.  </p><p>“Okay. set everything up already.”</p><p> </p><p>Tim woke up in darkness. No it wasn’t darkness. He could see himself but there wasn’t any clear light source. He also didn’t wake up. He was just standing here. It wasn’t darkness, it was nothing. </p><p> </p><p>Nothing. Nothing. He was here for a reason but he couldn’t remember. </p><p>Suddenly he saw Jason in the distance. He couldn’t tell how far away, but he ran towards the man.</p><p>“Jason, you’re here,” He said, jumping into the man’s arms. </p><p>“Babybird.” Jason caught him. Held him, but something didn’t feel right. </p><p>“You aren’t Jason are you?”</p><p>“I’m not not Jason,” He said as he set the smaller man down, “Come on Timmy you’ve just got to ask the right questions. You’re good at that aren’t you?”</p><p>Ask the right questions. This was Jason, but it wasn’t. It was Jason to Tim even if he wasn’t really here. </p><p>“You aren’t really here. Where are you.”</p><p>“I’m with Bruce and Zatanna, eagerly awaiting you’re return.”</p><p>Zatanna. Zatanna was with them. Yes, he remembered. She had done a spell, some kind of spell. It had to do with Dick.</p><p>“What are you?” Tim asked. </p><p>“A guide I guess. I mean you can’t just go into someone’s brain, Timmy. You need something that both of your minds can agree on.”</p><p>“My mind,” Tim said, “And Dick’s mind. I’m in Dick’s head?”</p><p>“God babybird, have mentioned lately how sexy that big brain of yours is?”</p><p>He remembered now. Going into Dick’s head. Trying to figure out and fix whatever the hell that fear toxin had messed up. Their minds were connected now, but he couldn’t just know everything. Jason would be like a filter. </p><p>“Well, let’s go I guess.”</p><p>Tim saw what looked like the front door of Jason’s apartment. There was nowhere to go but forward, so he opened it and entered and was met by a shirtless Jason. </p><p>“Shit, Let me just go…” Jason said. As it played on, Tim realised this was a memory, one that they shared. It was the other day when Dick had come for dinner. </p><p>“I don’t need to relive this. We need to keep going. </p><p>Jason, not real Jason, nodded and held open a different door for tim to walk through. They went like that from memory to memory, room to room. Is this how he was going to find Dick? They weren’t in any sort of order as far as Tim could tell. It was somewhat linear, most of the memories seemed to be recent, but there were also things from years ago. </p><p>It took a while before they stumbled on something that seemed important. Dick was in bed with a man that Tim didn’t recognize. He was tan, looked like he was of middle eastern descent, with a scar on his forehead that looked like some sort of claw mark. </p><p>The two had clearly had just finished having sex, the man’s chest rising and falling quickly. He pulled Dick in and nuzzled into the man’s chest and they lay there in comfortable silence. </p><p>“So it turns out there is a way to make goldy shut up,” Jason said. Tim ignored him and listened to the man as he spoke.</p><p>“Richard, I wish to stay with you. I know that I am cold at times, but that is to hide the fact that I am falling in love with you. I will go with, if your offer still stands.”</p><p>Dick loved him. Tim could tell by the way he watched him as he fell asleep.</p><p>But a little while later he left, giving the man a kiss on the cheek before jumping out of the window. </p><p>What the hell just happened? Whoever that guy was, the two of them definitely felt something for each other. Tim could feel the way dick felt about him in his bones. It’s the way that he had felt about Jason. That same feeling that he couldn’t even imagine until it happened. The first thing in his life that could quiet everything else around him and Dick had run away. </p><p>The detective in him felt the urge to push forward and find out why, but he was afraid of the answer. He didn’t know, and he didn’t know if he really wanted to, but he had a suspicion that he was going to have to find out if he was going to bring Dick back. </p><p>“Hey look,” Jason said, pulling Tim out of his thoughts, “Baby bird is a baby.”</p><p>It was him, sparring with Dick. he must have been sixteen here. He was still Robin. Not for long though, maybe a month before it all went to shit. </p><p>“You’re slow,” Tim said.</p><p>He didn’t look like that. He looked almost identical to when he was that age, save for a few more scars and some more muscle, but he never looked like that. His hair was darker and his eyes were more blue. His skin had never been that clear a day in his life. </p><p>“Maybe you’re just getting quicker,” Dick said and Tim remembered that day. Dick just kept losing to Tim. They both agreed that he must not have been feeling well and he went off to rest an hour before they had planned to end training. </p><p>Dick did go to his room, but instead of going to bed, he went to the bathroom and stared himself down in the mirror. </p><p>“You can’t do this. You can’t do this. He’s a kid. He’s seventeen. Get a hold of yourself.” He was speaking to himself in the mirror and he was shaking. </p><p>This hadn’t been new had it? Tim was hoping that something crazy possessed Dick to act the way he did at dinner, but that was just him. He was attracted to Tim and he hated himself for it. </p><p>Was that what he meant that night when he said he had been waiting? God it explained so much. Why he took Robin away, why he was so cold. </p><p>Tim didn’t know how to deal with that. He didn’t know what it meant. Something else must be related to the incident that had happened. Something else must have occurred to lead to what happened.</p><p>Another door was there suddenly and Tim realized that Jason was gone. He could hear the sound of rain from inside and had a bad feeling about what was going to come next. Tim felt sick. He could hear voices, Dick’s voice was coming through. But Tim could only hear pieces.</p><p>“Poisonous.”</p><p>“Numb”</p><p>“Killed him.”</p><p>“No.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>